


One of Those Couples

by TheCarrot



Series: Ahoy-hoy... [2]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel and Eliot are practically married, I wanted some fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, domestic life, ineffectual love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Ezekiel will watch Eve for a moment chuckling, before looking away towards Eliot; his expression softening to the point where Baird will give him a disgusted look.‘Oh god, you’re one of those couples aren’t you?’ Eve will seethe.The thief will just give her an innocent expression because, yes, they may quiet possibly be one of ‘those couples’





	One of Those Couples

**Author's Note:**

> Having friends that are the epitome of ‘couple goals’ inspired this... plus I wanted some cutesy fluff.
> 
> I dunno.
> 
> Oh plus, I wrote this one my iPod... so spelling errors are all mine.

Ezekiel thinks about correcting Jake as the historian walks away but stops himself with a small chuckle.

“You were already in love with her. That’s why the love potion didn’t work on you.”

He thinks Jake couldn’t be further from the truth. It had taken him forever to even remember Cindy’s name, and so what if he liked her as a person? She was a sweet girl who was lonely and hurt.

Ezekiel felt that shit on a spiritual level.

No. Ezekiel wasn’t effected by the love potion because, well.... he’s kind of been in a committed relationship for an undisclosed period of time. 

(‘Six years... give or take, which is forever in our business,’ Ezekiel will state to Eve at a future date.)

However, at the moment Ezekiel doesn’t think Jake would appreciate him saying anything about that.

Especially concerning the fact that his boyfriend, pretty much husband by this point, is none other than Jakes older brother, Eliot Spencer.

(Ezekiel will watch Eve for a moment chuckling, before looking away towards Eliot; his expression softening to the point where Baird will give him a disgusted look.

‘Oh god, you’re one of those couples aren’t you?’ Eve will seethe.

The thief will just give her an innocent expression because, yes, they may quiet possibly be one of ‘those couples’ ...)

Although, if nothing else, Eliot and he were a very good definition of a stable couple. Well, as stable as a couple could be where one person fought and robbed rich evil tycoons (Eliot) and the other had to deal with magic and dangerous artefacts for a living (Ezekiel); all while still having time for date night every Wednesday. Sometimes Thursday depending on which way and what world was ending.

(“No you can’t get out of making dinner just because you’re held up in Tibet Zeke... pick up ingredients from that nice little grocer in Lhasa on your way home.”) 

Oddly enough between the two of them Eliot, due to the brew pub, was the one with the more stable schedule so it wasn’t strange for Ezekiel to spend time in Portland before he joined the Library. Ezekiel didn’t spend much time in the actual brew pub itself however, save to mess with Parker a few times when he got bored.

Then the Brotherhood came along and the smile Eliot had given him when Ezekiel told his boyfriend about said Library and how ‘I think it’s going to be a permenate thing’ so now he’s going to be spending more and more time in the city... well the look had the thief’s knees going weak with how much he both wanted to kiss the Hitter and punch him for being so sappy.

The loft they buy together is full of kitchen equipment Ezekiel could never name, let along operate. Along with a punching bag the thief occasionally sits on as Eliot works out some frustrations. Ezekiel’s got a Francis Bacon hanging in the hallway that he’s not overly fond of but it had bern a last minute gift for Eliot’s birthday a few years ago so he deals with passing by the screaming face every morning. There’s also a computer set up in the living room that Eliot is forbidden to even get his ‘punchy little fingers’ close too. 

(“Use the laptop if you need to google something El!” Ezekiel states clutching his wireless keyboard to his chest and away from the older man. “Or your bloody phone!”)

The loft also has the worlds best first aide kit that even a hospital would be jealous of. 

(“Eliot I bloody swear if you come home shot one more time I’m going to burn every single alias you think I don’t know about!”

“Well it ain’t like I’m asking to get shot at!” The Hitter snaps back, even though that that’s kind of his job description.)

Now Ezekiel lounges quietly in an oversized armchair he had purchased the last time he was at the main IKEA in Sweden and then proceeded to make Eliot drag home. It’s stupidly comfortable, taking up more than it’s fair share of space in their living room and has also been the cause of more stubbed toes than any of their other furniture.

“So... we encountered a love potion today at work... or well, an obsession potion really.” Ezekiel mutters sullenly, flipping awkwardly in his chair so he can face his boyfriend in the kitchen. “It was weird.”

Eliot doesn’t audibly respond, but he tilts his head and shuffles a bit so Ezekiel knows he’s listening and the Librarian goes on to explain about Cindy, and the love potion, and how Flynn and Jake had gone for each other, then DOSA and how he wasn’t effected. It’s here that Eliot snickers into his risotto when the thief pauses. 

“So what’s wrong? You obviously ain’t in love with the girl,” Eliot sighs fondly, finally glancing at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. “And ‘sides Jakey always used to say lots of things before he ever thought them through, him thinking you like this girl ain’t much different.”

The Aussie frowns, mostly from just hearing someone refer to Stone as ‘Jakey’ but also because sometimes Eliot puts things into such a simple perspective. “Of course I wouldn’t be in love with her. I have you. I spent a lot of time getting you. I’m just annoyed because if Stone thinks for one minute that he knows so much about me then I-“

Ezekiel cuts off when he feels a finger tap the top of his head. Brown eyes glance up into soft blue and Eliot swoops in, pulling a kiss out of him that’s altogether wonderful and not enough. 

“Wha....what was that for?” A quick glance over his boyfriends shoulder and Ezekiel can see how Eliot’s turned the heat off on the Risotto. 

Bloody hell...

“Nothin’.” Eliot chuckles, brushing a lock of hair away where it had fallen into Ezekiel’s eyes. “Just glad you put in all that effort.”

Ugh, the thief feels his heart melt a bit as he drops his eyes to the side; a blush making its way into his cheeks. “You’re such a sap Spencer.” 

The Hitter laughs, ruffling the soft black hair between his fingers and finally pressing one more kiss to the side of Ezekiel’s head before pulling away. “Hey now, ineffectual love potions don’t lie sweetheart.” Eliot calls over his shoulder, heading back to his risotto.

Fighting down the blush Ezekiel hops up out of the chair to follow after the older man with a wide smirk.

The risotto is soggy as all hell when Eliot finally makes his way back to it and Ezekiel laughs at the hitters annoyed face, all the while thinking that ‘Yeah, no, crazy obsession potion had it right.’

Ezekiel is obsessed with lots of things. Money, gold, cool artefacts... but he’s in love with Eliot, and that’s more powerful than any spell.

No potion could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts by the way, for practically any pairing/ scenario if you’re interested! Here or on tumblr. @waywaychuck


End file.
